requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Chirk Point
Places of Interest 'Illsley & Sons '(Craft 4 Site) This shipyard has been in business for seven generations of the Illsley family, and produces high-quality sailboats and small yachts, as well as repairing boats. Many of the ships floating in the marina were given life under the hands of an Illsley. The shipyard is in a large hollow south of Bluff Road between Mariner's Street and the shore. The office is located on the Bluff Road side, but is rarely occupied. The yard itself is continually filled with the sounds of hammer and saw, as well as occasional loud cursing. Everywhere are tarp-covered piles of lumber, curved hull frames, spars, and (during working hours) busy workers going about their business. Father Neptune (Location) Suspended forty feet above the Illsley shipyard, this stony outcrap resembles a crowned and bearded face gazing calmly out over the sea. Adventurous souls can climb the face of this outcropping. The view of Kingsport and the sea from Neptune's crown is quite spectacular. 'Fish-Packing Houses '(Location) A cluster of squat, square buildings wedged between the cliffs and the shore. At the end of the day, fishermen bring their catch to the docks to be weighed and sold. The purchased fish, mollusks, and lobster are then processed and shipped via truck throughout New England. Needless to say, there is quite an overwhelming odor of fish in this area. 'Old Warehouses '(Streetwise 3 Site) These old buildings have fallen into decay and are rarely used anymore. A couple of the more intact ones, however, have recently been converted into loft apartments. Although mostly empty, the warehouses are sealed with heavy chains and padlocks to discourage vandalism. This area is quite rundown - a breeding ground for rats, and a sactuary for winos and hobos. 'The Wharves '(Location) Only a few of the many wharves that once clogged the north shore of Kingsport Harbor remain today. Most have long since decayed into disuse or been torn down, replaced by the comparative efficiency of the Chirk Point Docks. Though these docks once saw the regular unloading of exotic goods from many foreign lands, only the fishing fleet, the occasional pleasure craft, and the ferry to Merceyside use them now. Most evenings, and on Saturday afternoons, an unofficial fishmarket is held on the wharves, where the public can buy seafood caught fresh that day. 'Chirk Point Docks '(Location) The Chirk Point Docks are Kingsmouth's primary harbor, and the main point of contact between the seaside city and the rest of the world - a far busier one than the Airport to the west. The Docks are busy from long before sunrise, though rarely for long afterwards, and the manual laborers there tend more toward the monosyllabic tough-guy than the loveable-but-crusty-old-sea-salt. 'Poseidon Shipping' (Investigation 1) Poseidon Shipping is another GenuCorp Company. GenuCorp: the Genuine People Company. It occupies a modern corrugated aluminum sheet warehouse on the outer fringes of the harbour, separated by fifteen yards of weeds from its nearest cinderblock neighbor. Three deep wharves poke out into the rough water, each bay large enough to accommodate three fishing boats or one of the newer, high capacity mini-freighters that transit up and down the Atlantic Coast. A blue crane occupies each metal pier, and usually any number of metal shipping crates are stacked up in the sideyard, awaiting transportation. 'Hog Island '(Location) Named for the pigs that were once kept here by early Kingsporters, this low island is covered with scrub and brush. While no pigs live on hog island anymore, it is home to thousands of rodents and birds, who run wild on the scrubby spar of land throughout the year. With no fear of humans for generations, the rodents will climb right up people for a cracker, and swarm over boats that moor up on the gravelly beaches. 'Doyle's Rock '(Location) In the late nineteenth century, this sharp outcropping of rock was the scene of a terrible tragedy. During a winter gale, a barque named Doxie was forced to seek refuge in Kingsport Harbor. Unable to secure a pilot, the captain tried to bring the ship round the north end of Jersey reef, but was driven hard onto the rocks. Wedged tightly, battered by the storm and waves, the ship was helplessly trapped not more than three hundred yards from shore. The people of Kingsport attempted to aid the panicked victims, but their small boats were all turned back by the brutal storm. The Kingsporters watched helplessly as the savage waves washed the stricken passengers from the deck. Those who tried to save themselves by climbing into the rigging froze to death in the wind. The morning broke clear, and what remained of the wreck could be seen clearly from shore. Dozens of frozen corpses decorated the spars and riggings, while more littered the beach. Of the forty-two people aboard the Doxie, only three survived. 'Jersey Reef '(Location) The reef is a startlingly beautiful little ecosystem, and a favorite location for SCUBA dives. The Jersey Reef is not a unique ecosystem like some reefs, but makes for an interesting dive, and a mild hazard to water vessels during the low tide. 'The Wreck of the ''Hellene '(Location) Off the coast of Kingsport, near the Jersey Reef, the remarkably well preserved wreck of a late seventeenth brigantine rests under eighty feet of water. On especially clear nights, observers on the cliffs or in boats outside the harbor claim to see an earthly yellow-green light glowing in the waters off the reef where the ship is said to lie. It is a popular location for SCUBA dives. 'Pilot Island (Location) This small, unspectacular island is located out past the Jersey Reef. Its name is derived from its use in the glory days of Kingsport's sea trade: a place where ships anchored to await the arrival of the local Customs Inspector and the harbor pilot. It is now unused and unvisited. '''North Point Lighthouse ''(Location)'' This small rocky island is located about three miles east-northeast of Kingsport. It is the site of the North Point Lighthouse, in continual operation now for over a century. The lighthouse itself is a round gray 130-foot-tall granite tower, forty feet in diameter at the base and fifteen feet in diameter near the top. A circular iron staircase ascends to the top of the tower, giving access to the large electric motor that turns the beacon-lamp and its reflecting lenses. To distinguish it from other nearby lighthouses, North Point flashes at regular intervals of three seconds each. A tiny house attached to the lighthouse base is the keeper's quarters: bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, and living room. Category:Kingsport Category:Locations Category:Chirk Point Category:Miskatonic Bay Category:Craft sites Category:Streetwise sites Category:Investigation sites